Frozen
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: Its like a tangled verison of Rise of the Guardians. you'll figure out who's who in these story and please be nice these is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Four wanted posters are hanging on a tree it only shows they're faces, one with a girl with a peacock like hair, the next one was a man with a white beard and a furry hat, the next one was a man with a bed head and a oval shaped head, the last one looks like a mix between a human and a rabbit his face is fully furry and long floppy rabbit ears and bunny like face.

"These is the story of how we died, don't worry it is good story. No Bunnymund?" said a man with a thick Russian accent

"Yeah, sure mate, continue with the narration before I have to hurt you!" Said another man with a Australian accent who sounding annoyed and is Bunnymund

"Alright, alright! Anyway, this story isn't really about me and my friends. It's about a boy, name Jack Frost and it all begins with… the moon." The Russian man and it showed a frozen lake at night and there was a full moon "One night, the moon's glow created at wooden staff that can create frost, snow and ice." Then a shadow was moving close to the staff

"See that man in the shadows, you'll probably want to remember him. Anyway, hundreds of years pasted and the a kingdom has formed near the lake, but one day the queen of the kingdom got badly ill, these sickness can only be healed by winter's coldness, and it was a week before winter, and she was about to have a baby, she was running out of time. So people started to look for a miracle or magically staff" Then it shows the man in the shadows again coming up to the wooden staff "See told you this man was important." Then the staff glowed neon blue which gave him more straight "His name is Pitch Black, he used the power of the staff to make him stronger to make him spread fear and coldness, he hide the staff so no one will find it and use it." Then he heard palace guards and he quickly hide the staff and ran, but the staff fell out of it's hiding place and the guards found it, Pitch saw them take the staff back to the palace "They used it to heal the queen and a week later the king and queen had handsome baby boy with snow white hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes. "

"We'll give ya a hint on who that is… That's Jack Frost." Said the Australian and the king and queen placed a prince crown on the small baby boy's head and they also gave him the magical staff.

"They celebrated Jack's birth by making snowflake lanterns and lighting them in the night sky. But sadly the fun and happiness had to end." It then shows the king and queen were asleep in there bed and baby Jack was in a crib by they're bed, but Pitch snuck in and he didn't look so good. He saw the staff laying next to the crib, but when he tried to make it worked it refused to work, but when he let baby Jack touch it, it glowed neon blue again. "So Pitch took the baby and staff and was gone! The kingdom searched but could not find Pitch or the prince. But in the deepest part of the forest in a hidden tower Pitch raised the boy as his own convincing him he is his father." It shows the inside of the tower seeing a five year old Jack Frost practicing his ice powers but he stopped as soon as he was done.

"Father, why can't I go outside?" Young Jack asked innocently

Pitch sighed pinching his nose bridge "Cause the outside world is a dangerous place and if people find you and see your powers they'll try to use those powers. You understand?" Lied Pitch

"But the walls of the tower could not hide everything, on Jack's birthday every year, the king and queen light dozens of lanterns into night sky hoping one day they're lost little prince will return."

Nine Years later

A little green human like hummingbird was hiding outside in the balcony behind a flower pot. Then the two doors of the balcony opened up to a fourteen year old Jack Frost. Looking excited to find his tiny friend.

"Well I guess Baby Tooth isn't hiding out here." he said portending that the tiny hummingbird creature isn't out there. Then he hears her chuckling and he quickly summed the winter winds to bring her up and he cached her as she flew up and he smiled "Gotcha! So that makes 27 for me and zero for you… want to do it out of 28?" Baby Tooth nodded no and looked sick of the game of hide and seek, Jack sighed and sat on the edge of the balcony and placed Baby Tooth next to him.

"Then what do you want to do then?" Jack asked with wonder

Baby Tooth pointed outside hoping Jack will follow her. Jack nodded no. "Don't think so. Look, I like it inside and so do you. Come on there's plenty in there." Jack gently picked her up and he took the cartons down so the light can come through even though its winter and Baby Tooth followed him and landed on top of the wall clock. And Jack looked at the clock.

"Seven A.M. the usual morning line up, start on the chores, and sweep till the floors all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up." Jack singed and it showed that he was doing those things "Sweep again, and by then its like seven-fifteen. And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three." Jack grabbed the three books from the small bookshelf "and I'll add a few new paints to my gallery." Jack flew to the wall and he stared painting a picture of him outside. "I'll play guitar, and knit and cook, and basically. Just wonder, when will my life begin." It shows Jack trying to play guitar, knitting and he cooked a pie but when he was about to take it to the window to cool he saw and empty place over the fire place and he looked to Baby Tooth if he it was a good idea to paint there and he put the pie on the table and he left the pie on the table and he flew to his paints and he grabbed a big brush and he moved the wooden carving that was over the fire place and he painted the wall navy blue.

"After lunch, its puzzles, and darts and baking… Paper-mache, a bit of ice-skate and chess. Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making." Jack singed and you see him quickly doing a puzzle, darts, more baking, paper-mache, trying to ice-skate inside but fell and when he was on the ground and moved his chess peace, making pottery with Baby Tooth's help, and made a hundred new and different candles and he was bored. "Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a fly, or sew Baby Tooth a dress?" We see him doing a quick stretch, paint some more over the fire place, doing a quick test fly around the inside of the tower, and he nervously smiled when baby tooth was wearing the dress unpleased "I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare," you see Jack grabbing the books and re-reading the books broadly "I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere." Jack was trying to find a place to paint but it was getting hard "And then I practice, and practice and practice with my staff" Jack and he was on one of the wooden ceiling bars after practicing his powers so many times "Stuck in the same place I've always been."

Jack jumped down and started to ice skate around the living room "And I'll keep wondring, and wondring, and wondring, and wondring when will my life begin?!" Jack raised his staff in the air and it began snowing in there and Jack walked up to his newest painting that was over the fire place "Tomorrow night… the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year… What is it like, out where they glow." Jack flew to the painting and finished painting him watching the lights out there in the snow "Now that I'm older… Father might just let me go."

It changes to the roof of the castle and six people were sneaking around the on the roof, four of those people were on those wanted posters. The four were looking over the view of the kingdom in wonder while the other two were ready the rope to drop one of them down there to still the lost prince crown. The tall, man with the long white beard, black furry hat, red winter coat, and he was huge, his is North. The next one is a female human hummingbird creature, much like Baby Tooth just without the long hummingbird noise, she is Tooth. The other is a male bunny human, he is Bunnymund. The last is am short man who looks like his is made of golden sand, he looks like he has a bed head and he looks like he has golden pajamas on, he is Sandy. They were looking at the kingdom in wonder.

"Wow… You know guys, we should get a castle!" North speaking with his Russian accent, yep he is the guy from before

"To be honest North, I agree with you for once." Australian Bunnymund answered "But if we do get a castle can it be some where that isn't freezing!" North rolled his eyes seeing Bunnymund's teeth chatter from the cold

"Shh! Guys you have to keep quite! Do you want to go prison?!" whispered/yelled Tooth with worried and nervous and she turned to Sandy to see if he agreed with her and he did and the two thugs came over to them.

"Come on you four get the crown!" Yelled the one eyed thug and the four quickly and quietly climbed down the window and they stand next to the pedicel when one of the guards who were guarding the crown sneezed

"Hate fever?" North asked him

"Yeah." the guard answered and he realized the four were stealing the crown and they were already out the window and escaped and the guard yelled for help and the six of them were running away from the guard and Bunnymund said

"Its already eight A.M. and we have the crown! I have a good feeling about today!" Said Bunnymund excitedly running while North was hold the red bag which has the prince Jack Frost's crown.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the tower, Jack was putting his paints away and talking to his best friend, Baby Tooth.

"I have a good feeling about today, Baby Tooth. I think I'm gonna ask him." Jack excited about what his going to ask Pitch and Baby Tooth squealed with excitement and they both turned to the balcony window and he hide the painting behind the red cartons that were attached to the wall and he hide Baby Tooth "Don't let him see you now." She quickly hides behind the red cartons and Jack jumped down.

"Jack Frost… Let down the rope." Pitch calling from outside the tower and Jack quickly made a grabbing the long white rope and throw one end down to Pitch and grabbed the end tight and Jack pulled his end to get Pitch up to the tower and Pitch walked through the balcony window "Hi… Welcome home father…" Jack greeting Pitch with a warm smile

"Oh Jack, how do you manage to do that every single day without fail?!" Asked Pitch over-dramically

"Well it's no problem." Said Jack acting like it was no problem

"Then I don't know why it takes so long? Oh I'm just teasing." Said Pitch smiling like he really was teasing and patted Jack on the head and he walked over to the mirror to see if he looks weak or anything

"Well anyway… tomorrows a big day and all…" Jack started to say and Jack followed him and he was about to ask him when Pitch interrupted him. And he pulled Jack to stand next to him in the mirror. And Pitch asked.

"Jack what do you see? Well, I see a strong, conflict, handsome young man…" Jack smiled proudly at what Pitch said thinking he was talking about him but Pitch then said "And you're here too. Haha!… don't take everything so seriously now." He pushed Jack behind him and continued to look at him and he turn to Jack "Now Jack do you mind if you show me your powers so I know nothings happened to them."

"Oh… ok." Jack quickly practiced his powers and Pitch quickly tried to absorb the straight of the icy powers but he only got a tiny bit and Pitch looked annoyed and he began to speak.

"Jack!" Pitch said with annoyance and concern

Jack quickly leaned close to Pitch with excitement "Anyway tomorrow is a really big and sense you didn't respond… it's my birthday! Tada…" he hugged Pitch's arm with excitement

"No, no, no… I remember that your birthday was last year." Said Pitch trying to correct Jack

"Well that's the thing about birthdays… they're kinda of a yearly thing." Said Jack correcting Pitch these time and Jack signed nervously "Well father, tomorrow I'm turning fourteen tomorrow and I haven't even made real friend who even close to my age or species… and what I wanted to ask for these birthday… what I really wanted for a long time…" Jack muttered the last part and Pitch hated when he muttered

"Jack, you know I hate it when you mumble its like blah, blah, blah, blah… I'm just kidding I love you my son." Pitch started to go to the baskets of food and Jack looked to where Baby Tooth was and she waved her tiny hands to go on and ask Pitch.

"I want to see the floating lights?!" Jack quickly asked and Pitch looked at him confused

"What?" Pitch asked confused and Jack sighed and flew to the fire place

"Well I was really hoping you can take me to see the floating lights." Jack and he shows him the new painting he made and Pitch quickly thought they were just stars

"Oh… You mean the stars Jack."

"Well that's the thing… I don't think these are stars." Jack quickly flew to where he painted his star chart and Pitch saw him fly to there "I've charted stars, and these lights only and I mean only appear on my birthday. And can't help but feel like they're… they're meant for me… and I need to see them and not just from my window, in person. I need to know what they are, father." Jack said with seriously and Pitch realized that Jack wanted to go outside.

"Oh… you want to go outside? Oh why, Jack." Pitch said and shut the balcony doors with a smirk and walked over to Jack and took his hands and spun him around a little.

"Look at you, as fragile as a snowflake. Still just a being made, just a drop, you know why we stay up in this tower?" Pitch singed motioning his arms to in a half circle

"I know but…" Jack was cut off trying to make a point

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, yes. Guess I always knew these day was coming, knew that you'd want to leave the nest." Pitch putting the cartons up to cover the sun light "Soon, but not yet." Pitch pocked Jack's noise

"But…" Jack being cut off cause Pitch placed his gray index figure on Jack's lips

"Shh… Trust me pet… Father knows best." He hit the wall and the ceiling light was closed and it was pitch black down there

Jack lit a candle to try and find Pitch but it was so dark he could barely see anything. But he could still her Pitch sing.

"Father knows best, listen to your father, it's a scary world out there…" Pitch sang and Jack turned to Pitch and he scared Jack but then Jack was about to go over to Pitch "Father knows best, one way or another" Pitch grabbed onto Jack's brown old shawl and Jack pulled on it and Pitch let go and Jack fell backwards and Pitch cough him right before he hit the stone floor which surprisingly had a spot light in that area "Something will go wrong I swear!" and he just dropped on the floor and Jack looked the way Pitch vanished in the darkness "Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand," Pitch formed the shadows to look like the things Pitch just singed "cannibals, and snakes, the plague." Pitch used a fire pan with a toy that looked like a boy and it made a hissing sound like a snake, and then he vanished in the darkness again and appeared next to Jack holding a green lantern when he singed that part.

"No!" Jack said scared and worried

"Yes!" Pitch said with cheer and happiness

"But…" Jack trying to say something but Pitch cut him off for the third time and Pitch vanished

"Also large bugs," Pitch used a mop and used as a large bug and it hit Jack in the back which caused him to fall back into the spot light area to see a badly painted picture of a man's head who looked mad and had pointy teeth "Man with pointed teeth, and STOP! No more, you'll just upset me." Pitch singed over darmaically sit holding the paint brush he used to make the face on the floor.

Jack hide and was holding the candle near him on the floor and Pitch grabbed the scared boy's hand and brought him up "Father's right here, father will protect you," He patted Jack's hand and opened his arms for a hug which Jack hugged him and when he left go he say it was a coat hanger with Pitch's winter coat on it and Jack backed away from it "Sonny here's what I suggest!" Sung Pitch who was on the stairs and the candles on around him "Skip the drama, stay with papa! Father knows best." And he spun around and the candles went out and Jack started to re-light the candles.

"Father knows best, take it from your daddy, on your own you won't survive." Pitch sung and blowing the lights out again and Jack was on the spot like area again in front of the mirror and Pitch was behind it "Sloppy and undressed, immature, clumsy." When Pitch sung that he pointed the mirror at Jack's bare feet and Jack was trying to hide them and then Pitch pulled the carpet under jack's feet to make him trip "Please they'll eat you up alive!" Pitch rolling Jack in a long rug and when Jack got up still struggling to get unwrapped and Pitch quickly did that causing Jack to get very dizzy "Gullible, naïve, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well… vague. Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby." Pitch sang that last part while patting under Jack's chin "I'm just saying cause I wuv you. Father under stands father's here to help you." Pitch sung vanishing into the shadows and Jack trying to find him and he appears under a spot light five feet away from Jack and Pitch sung "All I have is one request!" And Jack turned to see him and he ran to Pitch and hugged him.

"Jack?" Pitch asked calm rubbing Jack's back and he got Jack's attain

"Yes?" Questioned Jack wondering what Pitch has to say looking up at Pitch

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower ever, again." Pitch said very seriously not showing a shred of any other emotion

"Yes father." Jack answered sadly looking down at his bare feet and he could feel Pitch's warm smile grow on his face and Pitch pulled his chin up to look at him

"I love you very much, Jack." Pitch said kindly with a warm carrying smile

"I love you more." Jack responded like these was a normal thing

"I love you most." Pitch then smiled "Don't forget it… You'll regret it… Father knows best." Pitch sung grabbing his winter coat and taking the rope down going to get something else "I'll be back in a little bit Jack."

"And I'll be here… like I've always been." Jack said to himself sadly and Baby Tooth patted her little hand on Jack's shoulder

As the six thieves we're running in the forest trying to lose the palace guard the four friends stopped to catch a breather when North noticed the wanted posters of them and he got worried.

"Oh no… This is not good, not good at all. Look at theses, guys!" North said worriedly taking the four wanted poster's of him and his friends off of the tree and Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy looked at the posters worriedly too taking the poster of them and the two thugs looked at the four curiously and they should the posters at them seeing they're noises are wrong looking.

"They just can never get our noises right!" Said Tooth annoyed because the poster showed her noise at a hummingbird noise and the two thugs no longer cared

"Whatever." Said the thug with both of his eyes

"Well you two can say that." Bunnymund looking at they're wanted poster which looked better then there's

"Yeah, you two look amazing!" North pointed out to they're wanted poster and the two thugs grabbed them right after North put his, Tooth's, Sandy's and Bunnymund's wanted posters in the same bag he had the stolen crown in and they kept running till they came to a dead end, a smooth, tall, natural rock wall that needed three people on they're backs to get to the top. Tooth quickly flew up there and Sandy formed an image of his magically dream sand over his head showing the two thugs at the bottom, then North, and Tooth helping him and Bunnymund to the top and they decide to do the plan but before they could do the plan the thug with one eye said.

"First give us the bag." Said the thug with one eye holding out his hand and North looked slightly disappointed

"You don't trust us?" The two thugs we're still waiting to have the bag and North looked annoyed and handed them the bag which holds the crown.

Then when North was over the wall the one thug hold out his hand and said "Now help us up now you four." Said the thug holding out his hand to be pulled up

"Sorry but my hands our full," North said then showing them he had the red bag with the crown and the two thugs below them looked surprised on how he got it and the four friends ran leaving the two thugs to get caught and they heard them yelling at them and Bunnymund said.

"We'll miss the sounds of your voice in prison!" Bunnymund running on all fours with joy and they're being followed by place guards on a red sleigh

Then as the four friends ran from the guards chasing them, North and Bunnymund grabbed a vine which swung them around kicking the knights off of the red sleigh then Tooth and Sandy flow to them and sat in the sleigh. But they didn't know a yeti named Phil was in the back that made sure the prisoners don't escape. Phil then grabbed the ropes the told the reindeer where to turn or stop, he made the reindeer stop and North and the others looked confused and Phil saw the bag with the crown in it and he started to grabbed it but North moved him out of the way.

"No…" North said pushing Phil away

Phil ignored him and started to grab the bag again and Bunnymund pushed Phil away again and then they started to fight over they crown and they fell near a cliff and a tree was somehow planted on the side of the cliff and the bag with the crown fell on the branches. Then they race to it but when North grabbed it and Bunnymund and North were hanging onto the tree and Sandy and Tooth were hovering over them the tree broke and they started to fall. As they fell the tree broke into two and they somehow survived. Bunnymund, North, Tooth, and Sandy were still being chased by Phil, but the four of them stopped what they think is a rock wall but when they touch the vines they nearly fell which they realized was a cave and they ran I it to just in time cause Phil ran right pasted it. They run down the cave to see the tower, the same tower where Jack is. They decided to go hide in the tower not thinking if anyone was in the tower. When they got inside they said.

"Finally, away from the guards," Said Tooth hovering over the floor

'Yeah, now lets that –" Bunnymund was cut off when he got hit in the head with a frying pan and then Tooth, North, and Sandy quickly got hit in the head by the same frying pan. Then Jack squealed with fear and backed away and he turned to look at Baby Tooth and she pointed to the picture that Pitch drawled on the floor of the men with pointed teeth. Jack grabbed his staff he placed on the floor he then used it to move they're lips up to see they're teeth and they're teeth were normal then he saw North's eyes quickly flew open and Jack quickly dropped his staff and picked up the frying pan knocking him out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack then tied the four knocked out thieves to the rope he uses and pulls them his closet, which is surprisingly empty. Jack was pulling the four heavy people he bumped into the closed closet, he stumbled back nearly walking onto the four. He opened the closet door; he first laid the two skinny people and the short man on top of the huge old guy. Jack then grabbed North's feet and pushed him hoping he'll go right through the door, unfortunately they went under the sky blue closet. Then he thought of tossing them in the closet by tying them to the end of the rope and pushing the knocked out people off one of the ceiling beams which caused them the be thrown into the closet and the doors shut quickly with the rope closed between them. He smiled with accomplishment, but when he tried to get the rope out it was stuck between the tightly shutten door which made Jack annoyed. He had the closet open with the four people lying on their backs in it and Jack standing in front of it thinking of how he can put these people in his closet and he got an idea. He quickly pushed them up and quickly shut the doors, and he started to walk away chuckling to himself till North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy fell on top of Jack and he groaned. The these time he uses his staff to push them up into the closet which was slightly difficult at first, but he shut the doors quickly but it shuts on they're figures. Jack noticed and pocked they're figures back into the closet, and he ran and grabbed a chair and put it up to the doors so they cant fall out of the closet these time. Jack backed away from the closet slowly pointing at the closet incase they came out and attacked him and he said to himself.

"I got people in my closet… I got people in my closet." Jack said nervously and he saw himself in the mirror and he looks happy at what just happened "I GOT PEOPLE IN MY CLOSET!" Jack said happily now talking to his reflection

"To weak to handle myself out there… huh father?" Jack asked his reflection cockly "Well tell that to my sta-"Jack was cut off when he spun his staff in his hands but he hit himself in the head with it, he rubbed his head and the he stops noticing something sparkling in the bag the four people dropped.

Jack walked over to it and pulled the crown, he looked to Baby Tooth on what it was. Jack first dropped it onto his wrist, but Baby Tooth nodded no. Then Jack looked through the big diamond on the crown seeing Baby Tooth's head had grown huge, but she nodded no again. Then he turned to the mirror still holding the crown confusedly and he looked at himself in the mirror and he placed it on his head. Looking at himself he looked speechless, and so did Baby Tooth for awhile but she nodded no again. Then Jack heard Pitch calling him to drop the rope, Jack quickly put the crown away and hide the bag in on of the empty pots, and he ran to the rope and dropped the end down to Pitch pulling him up. But while Jack was pulling Pitch up Pitch said.

"I have a surprise for you!" Pitch said cheerful

"So do I!" Said Jack just a happy

"I bet my surprise is bigger!" Betting Pitch sit sounding happy then Jack muttered to himself

"I seriously dough it…" Jack muttered to himself knowing his right

Then Pitch came through the balcony and took off his winter coat with a smile on his face.

"I bought_ parsnips, I'm making hazelnut soup. Your favorite, SURPRISE!" Said Pitch cheerfully _

_"__Well father, there's something I want to tell you and…" Jack was cut off by Pitch_

_"__Jack, you know I hate leaving you after a fight… Especially when I did nothing wrong." Pitch said taking the basket of food to the table_

_"__Yeah… But, I've been thinking about what you said…" Jack excited to show him that he can take care of himself_

_"__I hope your still not talking about the stars?" Pitch asked gloomly _

_"__Floating lights… and I'm leading up to that." Jack walking to his closet _

_"__Cause I really thought we dropped the issue?" _

_"__Well father, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." _

_"__Oh I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." _

_"__Well if you just-" _

_"__Jack, we're done talking about these." _

_"__Trust me! I know-" _

_"__Jack!" _

_"__Oh come on!" _

_"__ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS ALREADY, JACK! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!" Pitch yelled angrily at Jack which made him quite quickly pulling his hand away from the chair the kept the door shut and Pitch fell into a chair pinching his nose _bridge sighing sadly "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

It was quite for a while, then Jack looked at the painting over the fire place and he looked at the closet. He took a deep breath and said.

"All I was gonna say is… that I know what I want for my birthday now." Jack said sounding sad a bit

"And what is that?" Pitch asked having enough of these

"New paints… the paints you gave me that were made of the white shells?" Jack asked Pitch and he seemed to calm down

"Jack, that's a very long trip, nearly three days tops." Pitch said sounding concern

"I just thought that was a better idea, then… the stars."

Pitch gave Jack a small smile and got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Pitch asked nervously

"I know I'll be safe as long as I'm here." Jack answering him to keep him calm

Then it shows Jack putting some food in a basket and handing it to Pitch who was putting on his winter coat, then going down the rope and you hear Pitch say.

"I'll be back in three days time." Said Pitch "I love you very much, son."

"I love you more." Jack responded

"I love you most." Pitch then vanished into the cave signaling Jack that he was gone and he rushed away from the balcony and to the closet. He pulls the chair that was keeping the closet doors shut.

Jack then opened the doors to see the four thieves still knocked out. That surprised him, so he quickly put the four people in chairs they were like back, to back, to back, to back and he used his ice powers to freeze to make an ice around them so they don't escape. Then Baby Tooth tried to wake the four up, so far she had no luck till she then yells in a high pitch squeak in Bunnymund's ears which caused him to scream which caused the others to wake up and Bunnymund hit her with one of his ears. North was the first one to notice the hard cold ice around them.

"Guy, are we tied in ice?" North asked a bit confused and they heard Bunnymund's teeth chatter from the cold of the ice

"Yeah! These is ice alright mate!" Said Bunnymund a bit annoyed and Tooth noticed a frost trail that lead to where Jack was hiding in the shadows

"Guy? Is that frost over there?" Tooth said pointing out to the frost and they saw it and Jack said

"Struggling… Struggling will do you no good. I know why you're here and… I'm not afraid of any of you." Jack said nervously and the four friends looked confused and Jack came out of the shadows holding his staff tight looking serious "Who are you and how did you find me?!" Jack asked with a serious tone on his face and Tooth was first to spoke first

"We don't know how we found you but may I just say… Hi." Tooth trying to seem all smooth "My name's Tooth, these are my friends, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy." Jack seemed slightly confused

"What do you four want with my staff? Take it? Use it? Destroy it?" Jack asked while circling the four holding his staff tightly in his hands, which made them confused and Sandy had a question mark over his head and Bunnymund spoke.

"What?! No, the only thing we want. Is to get out of this ice!" Bunnymund said still annoyed and Jack could see he was telling the truth

"You mean, you don't want my staff?" Jack slightly surprised

"Yes! We were being chase, we saw a tower and… OH NO! Where is my bag?!" North asked concerned and worried

"I hidden it somewhere you four will never find it." Jack crossed his arms across his chest and Sandy saw the pot Jack hide the bag and he made an arrow over his head pointing to the pot and Jack quickly used the frying pan to knock them out again and he hide it somewhere they'll never find it. And Baby Tooth woke them up the same way she did the first time. "Now it's somewhere you four will never find it."

"Oh come on!" North said annoyed

Then Jack turned to Baby Tooth turning his back to them as they struggle to get out of the ice.

"Look I need some one to take me." Jack talking to Baby Tooth who was squeaked her answer "Well they don't have sharp teeth." Jack pointed out and Baby Tooth was quite for a moment and nodded for Jack to go for it.

Jack walked to his painting over the fire place.

"Look over here." Jack said using the winter winds to spin the four thieves but North fell and hit his face on the floor and Jack moved the red cartons showing the painting "What are these?" Jack asked and Bunnymund answered

"You mean the lantern things they do for the lost prince?" Bunnymund answered boredly and Jack smiled

"Lanterns… I knew they weren't stars." Jack muttered to himself while smiling to himself and he turned back to them "Well I trust you four take me to see these _lanterns _and bring me back home, andI will give you back your bag." Jack pulled them back up

"Horrible idea to trust us… and us and the kingdom aren't really good at the moment." North pointing out and Sandy, Bunnymund, and Tooth nodded in agreement

"But trust me when tell you four these, you can tare this tower brick by brick but without my help you four will never find your bag." Jack said seriously

"Let me get this straight… We take you to these lanterns, bring you back home and you'll give us back our bag back?" Asked Tooth curiously

"Yes, I promise…" North and the others had a facial expression like they don't believe him "And when I promise something, I never ever brake that promise! EVER!" Jack said sounding very serious and Tooth sighed

"Look, I didn't want it to come to these but you leave me no choice… It's come to the smolder." Tooth then batting her eyelashes and puckered her lips making herself look innocent "These is and off day for us…" Tooth said sounding calm and cool and Jack giving her a strong glare are her and Tooth snapped out of it giving up and said "Fine will take you to see the lanterns!" Tooth said annoyed

"Tooth!?" Yelled North and Bunnymund in shock and Sandy had exclamation points over his head

"Really?!" Jack said excited and the four fell and Tooth hit the ground

"I think he broke my smolder." Tooth whimpered

North and Bunnymund were claiming down and Sandy and Tooth were flying never to them and Bunnymund called up to Jack who was at the edge of the balcony.

"Are you coming frostbite?!" Bunnymund sounding annoyed and impassionate

Jack looked down holding his staff tightly and he seemed nervous.

"Look at the world so close, and I'm half way to it…" Jack singed looking outside "Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?" Jack then looking back at his painting over the fire place "Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it." Jack then looking back outside having second thoughts "Should I… No. Here I go." Jack turned to his shoulder to see Baby Tooth hanging on tight to his brown old shawl and flying out the balcony quickly flying down smiling around his surroundings then he stabbed his staff to the ground wrapping his arms and legs around he staff looking at the ground which was barely covered with snow so he can still see the grass and dirt and he stared nervously at the ground, he then touched the ground for the first time and he smiled and he pulled his staff out of the ground and he got on his knees feeling the ground with his hands.

"Just smell the grass. The dirt… just like I dreamed they be!" He singed then he saw a flower for the first time and the winter winds blow the petals off "Just feel that winter breeze, the way it's calling me." Jack chasing after the flying petals then he stepped in a puddle that wasn't frozen he felt the cold water that didn't bother him, his smile just grow "And for the first time ever! I'm completely free!" Jack the grabbed a handful of the water and throw it into the air.

He saw a blue bird fly in front of him and fly up into the air and he saw the cave and started running towards it "I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping, and bounding, I'm flying, heart pounding," Jack ran through the vines on the other side of the cave and smiling "and splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling! That's when my life begins!" and five snowy owls flew into the air Jack still smiling


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I did these!" Jack said excitedly then his expression quickly changed into worry "I can't believe I did these." Then Jack was smiling again spinning around "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THESE!" then he looked worried (again) holding his staff tightly in his hands "Father will be so furriest." Then his sitting on a rock in a middle of a frozen lake with a calm expression on his face holding his staff loosely in his hands with the four thieves standing on the snowy ground.

"It's ok what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?" Jack asked himself calmingly then his in a dark gloomy gave Jack sitting on the ground with he knees to his chest freaking out "Oh my gosh! These is gonna kill him!" He said freaking out with Tooth, North, Bunnymund and Tooth standing outside the cave looking confused, then Jack is having fun in the snow.

"This is so much fun!" Jack yelling with happiness and joy then kicking a frosted pile of leafs while the four looked bored waiting for Jack to make up his mind, then he was in a tree with his head against the tree hand his arms are hanging loosely down with his staff in his left hand "I am a horrible son, I'm going back." Jack said gloomily, then it shows him running around in the snow smiling and having more fun and yelling "I am never going back!" Jack then getting wrapped up in the snow still smiling.

Then Jack was lying in a pile of snow sadly while the four look annoyed and bored "I am a despicable human being…" Jack said disgustedly of himself, then he was flying around the four who still looked annoyed and yelled "Wooohooo! Best day ever!" Jack yelled happily, than he was sitting by a rock crying

Then North was the first to speak. "We can't help but notice that you're a little bit at war with yourself."

Jack sniffled and moved away a tear "W… What?" Jack asked a bit confused and Bunnymund answered

"Yeah… a little bit of rebellion and adventure, that's good, healthy even." Bunnymund said "Look you need to brake your father's heart and crush his soul."

"Brake his heart?" Jack asked a bit surprise and nervous

"In half." Answered Tooth who didn't sound interested

"Crush his soul?"

"Like graph…" Answered North crushing a graph with his hand

"Your right… these would crush him."

Then Tooth and Sandy walked over to Jack's staff and Baby Tooth, Sandy picked up Baby Tooth and Tooth picked up the staff.

"Sorry kid… But we're braking the deal with you." Said Tooth handing Jack his staff and Sandy handing him Baby Tooth and Jack looked surprised

"What?!" Jack asked surprised jumping to his feet while taking Baby Tooth and his staff in the process

"So lets take you home now and you can continue a honest, loving, father and son relationship." Said North not really interested either and him and Bunnymund

started pushing Jack, but he stopped

"No! I am seeing those lanterns!" Jack protested and that made the four even more annoyed

"Oh come on mate! What are we going to do to get our bag back?!" Bunnymund said annoyed and impatient then Jack pointed his staff at them and he looked seriousness

"I will use these…" Jack said seriously pointing at his staff at them and looked serious, then he looked nervous when they heard a sound in the bushes and Jack quickly clugged to North's back looked nervous and scare swinging his staff at the bush and he said "Is it ruffians, thugs?! Have they come for me?!" then a red fur squirrel popped out of the bushes.

"Stay calm… It can probably smell fear." North said broadly and Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy were chuckled to themselves, then Jack calmed down and got off of North

"Sorry… guess I'm a little jumpy." Jack apologized being cheerful again

Then North got an idea. "It would be a good idea to _avoid _ruffians and thugs… Are you hungry?! Cause we know great place for lunch." North said and his friends quickly knew the _great place _

"Where is it?" Asked Jack with excitement

"Oh you'll know it when you smell it." Said Tooth with a smile on her face

Meanwhile with Phil he was still looking four Tooth, North, Sandy and Bunnymund, he used the sleigh to look for them, then he came across four wanted posters. He covered the noises and it was the four thieves and he angrily ripped the papers apart, then he heard foot steps and figured it was one of them. He hide the sleigh and he hide behind a rock an used a two branches to hide some of the fur that sticked out, but his hiding spot just looked like him and when he thought the person was close enough he jumped out happily to finally catch them but he then became disappointed only to see, Pitch. Pitch was surprised for a moment and then looked confused and he saw the sleigh.

"A palace yeti and a sleigh?" Pitch said curious the he realized something very important was missing and his eyes widen in worry "Where's the riders?!" Pitch asked with concern and worry and he quickly turned around dropping the backset "Jack?!" Pitch yelled and started to run back to the tower while Phil just looked confused.

Pitch was running to the tower as he was stand looking up at the balcony worried and he started to yell for Jack to let the rope down but no answer or rope, that made him worry more. He then ran to the side of the tower where he removed some moss where there was a secret tunnel that lead up to the tower, but the entrance was covered with rocks and peddles. Pitch quickly started to push the rocks away. When he was at the top of the tower he looked worried and started calling out Jack's name. He went to his room and pulled the blankets off to only see a pile of pillows, then he kept looking for Jack in the tower, then he pulled the final curtains down, he was still freaking out. Then he calmed down a bit to notice something shined underneath one of the stairs. He moved over there and removed the floor bored off the stair to see a red bag, that was North's bag. Pitch pulled the bag out, he placed his hand in there to see if it can give him any clues to where might Jack be. The first thing he pulled out was the crown.

Pitch realized it was the Jack's crown and quickly thrown it aside with disgust. He then was worried, and he quickly pulled out the last things in it, which was the four wanted posters of Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunnymund. Pitch then looked at the pictures with anger, he then went to get his dagger.

Back with Tooth, North, Jack, Sandy and Bunnymund, they walked to a restraint and Bunnymund was the first to speak.

"Ah… there it is, The Snuggly Duckling." Bunnymund said kindly, see a one floor building that was slightly crouched and a couple of hoarse tied outside

"Don't worry, it is very quant place for you." Said North with the same attitude as Bunnymund

"We don't want you scaring now and giving up on this whole adventure, now do we?" Asked Tooth with a big smile on her face

"Well… Ducklings are better then ruffians and thugs." Jack said calmly

"Yeah!" The three that can talked and Sandy just clapped his hands with excitement

Then North opened the door with Jack next to him and the other three behind them.

"Waiter! Your finest table please!" North said with a fake smile on his face

Jack gasp seeing the what people were inside the Snuggly Duckling. He saw thugs and ruffians, then he looked to saw a man with rats on him, the next man he saw he pulled his hook that had replaced his hand. Jack quickly pointed his staff at everyone with panic and he was freaking out. The four thieves looked proud of what they did. And Bunnymund and North pushed Jack in.

"Take a deep breath through the noise, mate." Bunnymund then the four took a deep breath through their noises "Really let that seep in." the thugs looked at them with curiousness.

"What are you getting, cause to me, one part bad girl smell and the other part really bad man smell." Said Tooth with happiness in her voice, Jack was still nervous and freaking out

"To us, it smells like the color brown to us." North answered with joy in his voice and Baby Tooth hide in Jack's brown old shawl cause of the scary men, then Jack felt someone grab his shawl and he turned to see the man who's figures are now blue from the cold.

"He is very cold." Said the man stupidly and Sandy nodded and Jack pulled his shawl away and ran

Then Bunnymund noticed blood in the man's mustache.

"Hey Frostbite, look at all the blood in his mustache." Bunnymund pointed and North, Tooth and Sandy pointed too

Jack was backing away and he bumped into a huge thug with a Viking helmet on his head and he growled at Jack. Jack then pointed his staff at him that at the rest of the people in there. Then North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy came over to him.

"Hey you don't look so good kiddo." North pointed out

"Yeah mate, maybe we should take you home call it a day." Said Bunnymund pushing him to the door "I mean, this is a five star joint and if you can't handle it, it's probably best if you're back in your tower."

Then the door slammed shut before they left and the hand that was on the door to cause the door to shut was holding four of the wanted posters with Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy on it, but the thug's thick, big figures were covering their noises. And the man asked.

"Is these you four?" He asked with no emotion North, then moved his figures to see they're noses, and they were longer then a hummingbirds noise

"Now they are just being mean!" Said Tooth annoyed and her feathers ruffled

Then the man with the hook smiled with greed.

"Yeah, that's them alright. Get the guards." He said with greed and then some man ran out quickly

Then the thugs started to fight over them and they grabbed the four and the man with the hook was about to punch them when Jack used his staff to grab a branch that was above the hooked man's hand and he pulled it up really high and let go and it hit the hooked man's bald head.

"Put them down! Look I need to see the lanterns, which I dreamed of seeing forever! And I need them to take me! Didn't any of you have a dream?!" Jack asked quickly all in one breath, the thugs hung the four thieves high in the air on four lose nails, then he got worried when the bald, hook hand man came up to him holding an axe in his good hand and looked at him angrily, then he looked out into the distant and said.

"I had a dream once." Said the hook man then throwing the axe at the person who's ankle is chained to the wall who looked bored and was holding a concertina and when the axe came at him it cut off the feather off of his head. And he began to play the instrument and the hook man began to sing. And North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth looked confused in more was then one.

"I'm malicious, mean, and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence wise my hands are not the cleanest!" He singed with meanest, and Jack kinda seemed scared and when he said the lasted part he showed Jack an outline of a dead body with an axe where the head is then him and Jack walked over to where two people, one hideous looking woman, and a really buff guy. "But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook!" He signed while he did that he throw the hideous woman somewhere else and when he begin to get on the stage thing, he pointed his hook in the air and a spot light hit him "I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!" he singed and got on stage and started playing the piano and Jack sat on a barrel looking interested.

"Can't ya see me on the stage performin' Mozart?" He singed while playing the piano "Ticklin' the ivories 'till they gleam?" He still singed and he then moved his hooked the down the keys which caused the keys to fly off the piano and coming down at Jack and he used his staff to keep the keys from hitting him "Yup I'd rather be called deadly. For my killer showtune medley! Thank you!" He continued to play the piano "Cause way deep down inside I've got a dream!" then more thugs joined in

"His got a dream… his got a dream!" They singed while bouncing up and down, while Tooth, Bunnymund, North and Sandy just looked annoyed and confused

"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!" He singed while playing the piano and he nearly hit Jack but instead he hit the hideous woman from before "Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers!" He sing and put his arm with no hook around Jack and he used his hook to point around the room "Like everybody else, I've got a dream." While he singed that Baby Tooth was with two rats doing the same as the people in the crowd then the thugs started singing "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaa!" But while they were singing, outside Pitch was walking up to the Snuggly Duckling, but back inside the hideous woman got up who was next to Jack and she singed

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes!" She sung and sat up and she pointed to her elbow when she singed the last part "And let's not even mention my complexion! And despite my extra toes, and my goiter, and my nose!" She singed and she showed Jack her left foot with her extra toes, and then she showed him her goiter on her neck, and lastly she pointed to her nose "I really want to make a love connection!" She singed and she handed him a daisy and Jack smiled warmly "Can't you see me with a special man? Rowing in a row boat down the stream?" She singed while in a little wooden tub with a four very short, drunk people, three were boys the other one was a woman and the hideous woman used a stick to push the tub "Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover! Not a fighter. 'Cause way deep down inside I've got a dream!" She singed and she used the drunk woman who was wearing a dipper for some reason and was holding a cupid like bow and arrow and the drunk woman was tied to a rope and the hideous woman pushed her that away and she was flying across the restrain.

"I've got a dream!" She singed happily

"She's got a dream!" Singed the other thugs

"I've got a dream! And I know one day romance will reign supreme!" She singed happily again and the drunk woman pasted Tooth, Bunnymund, North, and Sandy looked annoyed, and the hideous woman and Jack walked to where some random man was drinking "Though my face leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it, dreaming!" She sing and the man the was drinking spit his drink out when he saw the woman's face and she hugged Jack and the man "Like everybody else I've got dream!" The man was trying to get away while Jack was smiling with happiness.

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist." The thugs singed and Jack was standing next to a man who used roses and skulls and a rat to make something really nice and Jack clapped "Gunther does interior design!" then Jack sees a man wearing skinny black pants and a fur vest who fixed a crocked picture which was hanging on the wall and the rest of the area was really cool looking, like the bear chair and the lamp "Ulf in into mime." Then North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy where looking annoyed at the fat man who looked like a mime "Attila's cupcakes are sublime." It then shows Jack standing next to a guy with a metal helmet that covers his entire face and he holds a cupcake tin with already frosted cupcakes in it and the cupcake all had one cherry on them and Jack looked at them in awe "Bruiser knits! Killer sews! Fang does killer puppet shows!" Then it shows a man knitting a tiny sock, and a man behind him was sew one of his sleeves, then it shows a puppet show "And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns…" Then it show a huge thug with two tiny glass unicorns and touched them together and he smiles, then the thugs and they looked at North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy.

"What about you four?!" Asked the man with the hook who wants to be a famous piano player

"Sorry, us?" Asked Bunnymund a bit surprise

"What's your guys dream?" Asked the hideous woman

"No, no, no… we don't sing." Answer North then the thugs pointed all they're swords at them

"We have dreams like you… No really!" The three or them singed together "Just much less touchy feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!" They singed and Tooth took four of the tiny unicorns and took them to a tiny pile of Sandy's dream sand "On an island that we own, tanned and rested and alone!" then they were grabbed by thugs "Surround by enormous plies of money!" then the thugs throw them somewhere else.

Jack then was standing on top of a table and began to sing "I've got a dream!"

"His got a dream!" the thugs singed

"I've got a dream!"

"His got a dream!"

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" Jack singed happily "And with every passing hour! I'm so glad I left my tower!" But by that part Pitch opened a window just in time to hear what Jack just singed and he was surprised and anger "Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!" Jack singed

"His got a dream, they've got a dream, WE'RE GOT A DREAM!" The thugs sing while throwing barrels around "So our differences ain't really that extreme." Then they throw North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth in the air and they nearly landed on the unicorn guy "We're one big team!" Then they send them rolling on some barrels "Call us brutal, sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic! Cause way deep down inside we've got a dream!" then each thug singed

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!"

"Yes, way deep down inside I've got a dream!" Everyone singed that part "Yeah!" then Jack accidentally made it snow inside. Then the man who went to get the guard came through the door and said.

"I've got the guards." He said still panting and not knowing what just happened


	5. Chapter 5

North and Bunny grabbed Jack and met Tooth and Sandy behind the bar tender area just before the guards entered, with the two thugs they ditched earlier and the four thieves looked nervous, Bunnymund then felt a hook touch his shoulder. The four thieves looked up to see the hook man then monitions his eyes to where the painted picture of a duckling. They sneaked over there and the hook man shows them a secret passage way and he says.

"Go… Live your dream." Said the hook man kindly and North, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Tooth thought he was talking about they're dream

"We will." Answer Tooth happily and the hook man gave them an annoyed looked

"Your guys dream stinks, I was talking to him." Said the hook man pointing to Jack who was still stairing into the tunnel and the four thieves looked annoyed the and they already went in and Jack gave the hook man a hug and said.

"Thanks…" then he of ran into the tunnel and the hook man shut the tunnel door quickly

Then thugs tried to use the drunk short people to use to distract them, then Phil the yeti burst throw the door and the guards looked at him happy to see him and Phil then found the tunnel and the guards went in it, but they left the new guy in charge of watching the two really big and strong who want revenge on North, Sandy, Bunnymund and Tooth. They knock him out and escape and went to a different tunnel to attack the four thieves and get the crown.

Pitch saw Jack escape then the guards following them along with the two thugs and then the drunk shot woman came out of the restrain dizzy and still sing but stopped as soon as she saw Pitch.

"Wow… Somebody get me a glass cause I just found myself a tall drink of water." Said the drunk woman and Pitch smirked with amusement

"Oh stop it you big lug…" Said Pitch and he quickly pointed his dagger at her and he asked angrily which was pressing against her nose "Where's the end of that tunnel?!"

"Knife…" The drunk woman said nervously

As Sandy lit a way for them to see in the dark tunnel Bunnymund was the first to break the silence.

"That was very impressive of how you handle that back there, didn't know you had it in ya." Said Bunnymund really is impressed

"I know!" Jack who was so surprised at the four thieves looked confused then Jack quickly calmed down "I mean… I know." Jack said trying to seem more mature then he looked interested about them "So Bunnymund, North, Tooth, Sandy… Where ya from?" Jack asked being really curious

"Wow! We don't do back stories." Said Tooth who doesn't want to talk about they're past

"Although we're become very interested in yours." Said Bunnymund trying to change the subject "We know we're not suppose to ask about the staff." Bunnymund making sure of that

"Yep, your aren't suppose to ask about that." Jack agreeing with him

"Or the mysterious father figure." Added North and Jack nodded

"And we're too afraid to ask about the hummingbird." Added Tooth who didn't really sound interest

"Mini fairy." Corrected Jack

"Whatever mate, but here's what I got to ask. If you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why didn't you see them before?" Asked Bunnymund really curious and that made the others wonder to and Jack looked nervous and having trouble finding the words till he and the others saw a light behind them and foot step and the five of them got worried

"Guys?!" Asked Jack really worried and he held his staff very tightly and Tooth and Bunnymund grabbed him and they ran to an exit

They ran out of the tunnel and they realized they were on a cliff and they looked down to see another tunnel but it was far away. They then noticed that they came to some sort of dam that held the water to keep it the kingdom safe from any floods. Then the two thugs that want revenge on North, Bunnymund, Tooth and Sandy came through a tunnel that was boarded up and they had swords ready.

"Who's that?" Asked Jack concerned and a bit worried

"They don't like us." Tooth answered a bit worried then they turned to see the guards come out of the tunnel they were just with swords and one had a torch in his hand

"Who's that?" Jack asked again getting more worried

"They don't like us either." Answered North getting more worried as well as they others then they saw Phil the yeti then came out pushing the guards out of the way

"Who's that?!" Jack asked very worried then Bunnymund turned him around and the five of them were in a huddle up and Bunnymund was the first to speak

"Let's just assume, for the moment, that everybody here doesn't like us!" Said Bunnymund now freaking out he then got his boomerangs out ready to fight, along with North then got his twin swords out, and Sandy formed his sand whips.

Jack noticed Tooth had nothing to fight with and he quickly grabbed the frying pan that was secretly under his shawl.

"Here!" Jack said seriousness in his voice and he handed Tooth the frying pan but it hit her in the gut and she lost her air and looked confused. Then Jack flew to another cliff. The four thieves then turned to the guards, then the head guard said.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." He said with a dark smile on his face and he thrown the torch to the ground and pulled his sword out

Then a fight broke out, North, Sandy and Bunnymund did they're best to fight the guards off, but when Tooth hit each of the guards on they're head hard enough to knock them out. And Tooth smiled proudly at her new weapon and spin the frying pan in her hand.

"Man! I have got to me one of these!" Tooth said with excitement and happiness then they heard Phil speak in yeti talk to them and they pointed they're weapons at the yeti who had a sword in his hand and the four thieves looked confused. Phil then took these as an opportunity to attack and they five of them were fighting against each other. And Jack was just watching the whole thing a bit confused. And as the four were fighting the yeti (who was somehow winning) then North said

"You should know this is the weirdest thing we have ever done!" North said and then they're weapon fell out of they're hands and was falling to the ground and the four thieves looked nervous and they just started at the fallen weapon.

"How about two out of three?" Asked Bunnymund hoping he will allow it but Phil pointed his sword at him ready to kill them, then Jack saw a rope near him and grabbed it quickly

"Guys!" Jack called out which got they're attain and Jack quickly throw one end of the rope which wrapped around Bunnymund's hand and he smirked and Sandy, North and Tooth grabbed onto it and Jack pulled them down and the four thieves waved good bye to Phil. He then looked shocked and dropped his sword and his mouth is hanging open. As Jack wrapped the rope around some wood he tried to keep the four from falling. And he noticed that the four were about to be attacked by the two thugs that hate them. "Guys! Look out!" Jack yelled to them

"Whoa! Whoa!" the three that can talk said with worried and Sandy just made explanation points over his head with his dream sand then Jack pulled the rope up more and the two thugs swung they're swords but missed by an inch then they smiled cocky and North said

"Ha! You should see your faces! Cause you look-" North was cut off when he and the other hit the wooden water way and moan in pain an Bunnymund continued through his teeth

"Ridicules…" Bunnymund said painfully and they climb onto the water and North was holding the rope and then Phil pushed one of the wooden railings and it fell and landed on the cliff where Jack is and water started out of the dam. Phil then started to cross with anger in each foot step and the guards started to wake up and Jack looked worried and he looked to the four who were on the water way and Bunnymund said "Jump Frostbite! Jump!"

Jack then ran to the edge of the cliff with Phil on his trail, then Jack jumped and Phil was about to grab his shawl but missed and looked annoyed. As jack then landed on a puddle of ice and he skid a crossed it, he then let go of the rope seeing the two thugs running towards him and he ran. Then Tooth and Sandy flew down to Jack and North and Bunnymund were sliding down the water, then the water way was starting to fall apart and then they ran and jumped down just as the part they were on hit the ground. Then the dam durst! They were running for the tunnel with they're hearts beating fast and while they ran they grabbed they're weapons. As icy cold water drowned the guards, Phil, and the two thugs that want revenge, as the five ran the water was gaining up fast and when hit a tall stone it started to fall down and the five of them just entered the tunnel. Then tunnel started to fill up with water and they quickly climb up the rocks that covered the rest of the exit. They were worried and scared, then North and Bunnymund went under water to see if they can find anything but they kept coming up for air, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy tried to push the rocks out of the way but failed. Then North and Bunnymund came up and started pounding against the rocks and, but as the four thieve tried to push the rocks they cut one of they're hands. Then North and Bunnymund tried to find a under water again and Jack, Tooth, and Sandy kept trying to push rocks away. The water was now up to they're wastes. When North and Bunnymund came up North said.

"We can't see anything down there." North said while gasping for air and rubbing water out of his eyes, then Jack held onto his staff tightly and went underwater and Bunnymund and North grabbed him. Then Tooth made him look at him.

"Hey, there's no point. Its pitch black down there and Sandy's sand doesn't work in water." Said Tooth who seemed right, and they all looked like hope was lost and Jack looked like it was all his fault

"This is all my fault… he was right, I should have never done these." Jack blaming himself for they're awful situation (and possible death.) "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Jack said sadly then North took a deep breath.

"Nicholas… Nicholas Claus. That's my real name." North said who sounded sad and Jack looked a bit confused

"Mine's Toothiana Fair." Said Tooth who also had the same sadness

"Aster Bunmund." Said Bunnymund who sounded like Tooth and North then North new Sandy well need help telling Jack his real name

"And Sandy's real name is Sanderson Dream… Someone, other then ourselves, might as well know." North told Jack and they were reviling secrets

"I have a magically that glows when I uses its powers." Jack said a bit nervously and the four thieves looked confused and Jack realized what he just said "Please work, please work!" he starts using the staff's power just as his head and the others heads went underwater and then a rock got frozen and the staff glowed and the four thieves nearly started to let in water into they're systems. And then they saw a hole in the rocks that is letting rocks out and they swam to them and North pounded his hand throw the rocks and they escaped and gasped and Jack pulled out Baby Tooth in the process for air after they came out of the river that was freezing and the sun was about to set and they're wet head to toe. The four thieves looked shocked and Jack said.

"We made it." Jack said relieved and

"His staff glows!" Bunnymund said in between pants still in shock

"We're alive… We're alive!" Said Jack really happy that they're alive and he got up realizing his shawl was still in the water "Guys…"

"One second… That his staff actually glows." Said North just as shocked as Bunnymund

"Guys…" Jack calling them again

"WHY DOES THE STAFF GLOW!?" Tooth asked Baby Tooth who was freaking out like the others and Sandy just had a picture of Jack's staff over his head and hundreds of question marks

"Guys!" Jack said really annoyed

"What?!" North, Tooth and Bunnymund said freaking out still

"It doesn't just glow…" Jack said nervously pulling his wet shawl out of the river and they looked freaked out and Baby Tooth just gave them a smug smile

"Why is she smiling at us?" Asked Tooth who was still freaking out and yes wet

Meanwhile with Pitch he was at the other exit where there's a duckling of it on it and he hear someone coming out of it and he readied his dagger to kill the people who was with Jack. But when he saw the two thugs who want revenge on North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund, they were coughing up water and Pitch quickly hid behind a rock but then one of the thugs said.

"I'm gonna kill North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy when I find them! And then we'll get the crown." He said and Pitch got a great idea and he came out of his hiding spot and took the wanted posters out of the bag

"Or… you can stop chasing your tails like dogs and think for a minute." Said Pitch with a 'I have what you want' voice and he was holding the bag with the crown and he tossed it to them and they looked inside to see the crown and they smirked to each other and Pitch said "Well if that's all you wanted fine, I was going to offer you two something that was worth a thousand crowns, but if the one is only thing you two wanted, and besides that wasn't gonna even be the best part!" Said Pitch with happiness and the two thugs looked at each other and the other thug said

"What's the best part?" Asked the thug stupidly

"It involves revenge on these four." Pitch said holding the four wanted posters of Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North and the two thugs looked at each other with evilly

Jack, Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy made themselves a fire and they were dry and Jack was looking at they're injured hands. And the four thieves looked at him confused.

"You are being strangely cryptic while you examine our injured hands." Tooth said who sounded very confused and then he moaned in pain a bit

"Sorry…" Jack said who was really sorry and then he grabbed his staff "Look, what's about to happen, just…. Just don't freak out. "When he said that they looked really confused and Jack just then put they're injured hands on the hook of the staff and the staff started to glower and they just stared in shock, then they looked to Baby Tooth who she smirked and pointed to her hand and they looked back to they're hands to see they were starting to be covered in a thin layer of frost. When Jack's staff stopped glowing an he put it away and they looked at they're hands for a moment. They whipped away the frost and they looked at they're palms and they looked ready to freak out when they showed Jack the cut was gone. Then three of them were about to scream while Sandy's sand was about to form into something till Jack said.

"Please don't freak out!" Jack said quickly and a bit worried and they're mouths were just hanged open

"Ah… We're not freaking out? Are you freaking out?" Said Tooth really fast trying to hide the fact she was still freaking out

"We're just interested in your staff and magically qualities that it possesses." Said Bunnnymund who was acting the same way Tooth was acting

"And how long has it been doing that, and does it work for anyone else?" North acting like the others

"Um… Forever, I guess? And no…" Jack said like it was normal then he looked down sadly "Father says when I was a baby people tried to use my powers themselves… But when others tried to use my staff, it's just a normal peace of wood to them. My staff only works for me." the four thieves looked surprised "A gift like that, has to be protected… that's why father never let me… that's why I never left…" Jack said sadly not looking at them and having trouble finding the right words and they realized that's the reason Jack never left that tower.

"You never left that tower…" Tooth answered for Jack who sounded sorry for him and Sandy made a image of Jack flying to the into the tower and a question mark after that

"Sandy's right, your still going back?" Said Bunnymund surprised

"No…" Said Jack sure that his not going back then he gave them a nervous grin "Yes?" Jack said nervously and unsure and he then groaned and place his head in his hands "It's complicated…" Jack groaned still unsure about the whole thing and Baby Tooth patted Jack on the shoulder knowing this is very hard at the moment and Jack calmed down and looked at him and smiled smuggled "So… Your real names are Nicholas, Toothiana, Aster, and Sanderson?" Jack looked amused

"Ah… Well… Yeah… We'll just skip the sob story of the orphans, Nicholas Toothiana, Aster, and Sanderson. It is dower." Said North trying to get that past them, then Jack came closer wanting to know their story

"Fine mate… There was these book… a book that we read ever night to the younger kids. The tales of the Golden Knights, my favorite character was the guy who has the same accent as me." Said Bunnymund with happiness

"Mine was female fighter who was has my moxy. And she wasn't that bad with the guys." She whispered the last part to Jack which made him smile a bit

"My was the leader who has the same accent as me!" Said North with a smile "And Sandy's was the guy who didn't talk that much." North answered for Sandy who nodded in agreement

"Where they thieves too?" Jack asked with curiousness in his voice which they were hoping Jack wouldn't asked

"Actually, no… they had enough money to do whatever they want." Answered North a bit sadly "And for a couple of kids who had nothing… seemed like the second best option."

"But Frostbite, you tell anyone about these… at all." Said Bunnymund making sure Jack knew that

"Understood… and my name's Jack Frost." Jack telling them his name and they smiled at each other for awhile then the thieves noticed the fire dying

"Um… We should get more fire… we'll be right back, Jack." Said Tooth and the four thieves left to get more fire wood and Jack watched them go and he smiled at them and Jack didn't know that Pitch was right behind him and when the four thieves vanished into the darkness Pitch then said.

"I thought they never leave." Said Pitch looking bored waiting for them to leave and Jack looked surprised and shocked and he turned around to see Pitch in his winter coat on.

"Father?" Jack said surprised and Baby Tooth hid under Jack's shawl "But… I… I… How did you find me?" Jack asked while Pitch hugged him

"It was easy really. I just followed the sounds of complete and other betrayal." Pitch said like it easy and Jack sighed sadly

"Father…" Jack was cut off when Pitch said

"We're going home, Jack." Said Pitch with seriousness and grabbed Jack's wrist and started to pull him but Jack stopped him

"But you don't understand… I've been on this incurable journey, I've learned and seen so much… I've even met some people."

"Yes, the wanted thieves I'm so proud of you." Said Pitch with fake happiness and grabbed Jack's wrist again and pulling him "Come on, Jack." He said not wanting to wait any longer

"But wait!... I… I think they like me." Said Jack starting to be happy

"Likes you? Please, Jack, that's demented!"

"But father I…" Jack getting cut off and is annoyed that Pitch isn't listening

"This is why you never should have left! Son, this whole friendship that you've invented, just proves your too naïve to be here." Singed Pitch placing his hands on Jack's shoulders placing his head close to Jack's. "Why would they like you? Come on now- Really! Look at you, you think that their impressed?!" Said Pitch picking up the ends of Jack's old shawl and then he walk a few feet away "Don't be a dummy, come with daddy. Father…" Pitch opening his arms for Jack to come running in them for a hug but instead

"NO!" Jack said with anger and seriousness and surprised Pitch and he lowered his arms

"No?" He seemed confused and surprised still then he got mad "Oh… I see now it is." Jack now feels like his gonna regret what he just did "Jack knows best, Jack's so mature now. Such a clever grown-up sir." Pitch singed and patted Jack really hard on the head when he singed the last part and Jack looked really nervous then Pitch ran his index figure down Jack's face and slipped it away quickly and started walking away "Jack knows best, fine if your so sure now go ahead and give them this!" Pitch sing then he pulled out the red bag with the crown and Jack looked surprised. And some how a fog started to form.

"How did you?!" Jack asked shocked and surprised the Pitch pulled the crown out of the bag and singed and holds it out

"Ha! This is why they're here! Don't let them deceive!" Pitch sign and tossed it to Jack who caught it quickly and when he caught it he looked at Pitch shockingly "Give it to them, watch, you'll see!" Pitch sing looking at Jack angrily

"I will!" Said Jack looking at Pitch angrily too

"Trust me, my son," Pitch then snapped his figures "That's how fast they'll leave you, I won't say I told you so!" While he singed that he wrapped the red bag around Jack's waste and he let go and Jack grabbed it "No! Jack knows best! So if you're such good pals! " Pitch then leaned against Jack's side and he looked confused during the last part "Go and put them to the test!" Pitch starting to leave

"Father wait!" Jack trying to reach out to him and he got worried and Pitch turned to him

"If they're lying, don't come crying! Father knows best!" Pitch singed and he vanished into the darkness and fog and Jack just stood there now worried, he heard North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunnymund coming back and he hid the bag somewhere and when they came back Tooth was the first to realized Jack looked tense.

"Jack? Is everything ok?" She asked worried and concern

"Um… yeah everything fine." Jack said calmly

Meanwhile with Pitch and the thugs they weren't far away. And the thugs were about to go over till Pitch stopped them and said.

"Good things come, to those who wait." Said Pitch very dark and evil like


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow and the four thieves were peacefully asleep till those four were awoken by a couple of drops of freezing cold water. They lazily opened they're eyes to see a wet, anger yeti. And North smirks and closed his eyes again and said.

"We hope you are here to apologized." Said North with a cheerful mood

Then a few seconds later Jack was awoken of the three thieves scream for help. Jack jumped awake along with Baby Tooth. Jack then saw Phil dragging North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund being dragged away. Jack quickly jumped to his feet running for them and he grabbed Tooth's hands and the other thieves grabbed onto Jack and he said.

"Let them GO!" Jack said with struggle pulling them away till he pulled to hard Phil accidentally let go and the four thieves were tossed behind Jack. And Phil just realized he was holding North's shoe.

Phil then tried to go around Jack, whom Jack kept getting in the way and then his eyes widen, like in realization, but his was looking surprised because of Baby Tooth that was over Jack's head.

"Easy, easy…" Jack said calmly "Now sit." Jack said pointing to the ground and Phil nodded no "Sit!" Jack said a little more forcefully and cause Baby Tooth pointed to the ground an then he sat and Bunnymund then said

"What!" Bunnymund surprised and confused that Phil will listen to jack and not them

"Good, are you tired from chasing the bad people all over the place?" Jack asked with a little puppy dog look and Phil nodded yes sadly and Jack kinda feeling sorry for him

"Excuse us?!" Tooth said a little insulted

"No body appreciates you, do they?" Jack said still feeling sorry for Phil and he nodded no again and Jack hugged him

"His a bad yeti!" North said a little ticked annoyed

"All he is, is a big sweet heart." Jack said with a bi smile and he rubbed Phil's head like a dog and Phil was enjoy it and he hugged Jack "Isn't that right…" Jack then saw the amulet around Phil's neck with Phil's name on it along with the kingdom's symbol which is a sliver crescent moon and Jack read it aloud "Phil…" and jack kept scratching Phil's head like a dog.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Said Bunnymund annoyed and Phil glared at the four thieves

"Look today is kinda the biggest day of my life." Jack said a little excited and Phil looked at him curious and Jack walked over to thieves and helped them up and bring them over to Phil "And thing is, I kinda need you not to get them arrested." Phil growled angrily. "Just for 24 hours and you five can chase each other all you like." Jack explained and Phil glared at North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund glared back at Phil, the four thieves sighed and North holds his hand out for Phil to shake and he turned away angrily "and it's also my birth." Jack muttered nervously and Phil sighed with frustration and shook North's hand. Then Jack heard church bells and he pushed them out of the way and Jack held onto his staff walking away from the group. When they watched Jack leave Phil punched North in the gut. And he moaned in pain and lost all his air.

Then Jack ran to the stone bridge looking at the kingdom so excitedly. He turned to the others looking so happy and it looked like he couldn't stop smiling. He was looking at the castle with wonder and excitement. Then Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and North noticed a wanted post of them on the bridges lights. They quickly ripped them off and crumpled them into a ball and Phil glared at them angrily and they quickly put it in his mouth. Then he spit it out and the peaces of paper hit they're faces, and surprisingly the posters hit the right faces and Phil laughed and they throw the posters to the ground and hit Phil and he hit back and before a fight broke out Baby Tooth got they're attain and she pointed to them and she pointed to Jack. Then when Baby Tooth wasn't watching, Bunnymund bumped into Phil hard and he bumped the four thieves back hard. When Jack entered the town he looked around in wonder, he saw people talking, carrying things, and decorations being hanged up with the kingdom's symbol on them. Jack was about to walk till he nearly go hit by a speeding cart, and he bumped into people, which made him say sorry, a lot. Then people started to trip on his staff, then North saw a couple of kids making slings to hold stuff on their back's, then when they came to over to them while Jack helped the kids make it North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy relaxed by a wall, then they saw the guards and quickly hide. When they saw the guards leave they turned to see Jack wear the sling which was holding his staff, it was decorated with different colored snowflakes and stars and Jack loved it. Tooth smiled at him like she had a crush on him and North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Phil just gave her a smug smirk and she rolled her eyes and pushed them away.

Jack was exploring the kingdom, then they were standing in line to buy some food, then Jack noticed something and walked out of line. He walked over to the painting on the wall of the king and queen, the king and queen have normal skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, but unlike them the queen was holding a baby boy, then he looked down seeing people gathered around it, and he heard a little boy with brown hair talking to a little girl with blond hair, the boy said.

"This is for the lost prince." Said the little boy placing down a book, Jack smiled and looked back up at the painting then he looked at the baby in the queen's arms very carefully till something else caught his attain and he walked over to what sounded like music

When the four thieves walked over with food till they realized Jack was not there and they turned they're heads to see him dancing to the music. Then Jack started to bring more people to dance, soon tons of people started clapping and dancing to the music not knowing they were dancing around the symbol of the kingdom. Phil walked up to the four thieves with Baby Tooth on his shoulder, than Jack saw them and motioned them to join in. They nodded no, but Phil pushed them in and they dropped the food, and they glared at him, then some people grabbed them and started dancing with them. But before that, Tooth bought Jack a sky blue peace of cloth with the kingdom's symbol on it, Jack held it to the sky happily and put it down realizing the decorations being hung look exactly like his souvenir. Then back dancing Tooth and Jack were about to start dancing together till two other people grabbed them and started dancing with them and Jack just shrugged. And a little later, Jack just finished a drawling of the kingdom's symbol, in a sky blue background which was incurable, it had people dancing around the moon and snowflakes were also around the moon. Then later they got passed some more guards enjoying they're treat, and then they were in a library and jack was reading through every book there. Then back at the dancing, the music was speeding up and Tooth was trying to get to Jack who was lost in the music who was now dancing alone, till he and Tooth came together at the end of the music and they looked shock and surprised when they see each other together and everyone clapping, even North, Sandy, and Bunnymund were clapping. Then they heard North said.

"To the boats!" North yelled with excitement.

Jack, North, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Tooth were in a row boat that can only hold five people in it and Phil watches them go, then Bunnymund tossed Phil a sack of apples and Phil looked at them unsure. Then North said.

"Relax, we bought them." North said and Phil started to eat the apples the Bunnymund said.

"Most of them." Bunnymund added while helping North row the boat and Phil realized he had a mouth full of half stolen apples and he looked worried and Sandy put Baby Tooth on one end off the boat

"Where are we going?" Jack asked wondering where they are taking him

"Well, today's your birthday so we figured you should have the best seat." Tooth answered for Jack and they turn the boat and they saw the kingdom. Then they noticed Jack looking unsure about everything. "Jack, is everything ok?" Tooth asked a bit concerned

"I'm terrified…" Jack said now unsure about the lights

"Why mate?" Asked Bunnymund surprised

"I've been looking out a window for fourteen years, dreaming of this moment… but, what if it's not what I've always dreamed of?"

"It will…" Answered North comforting Jack

"And if it is, then what…" Jack now very nervous

"I guess that's the good thing, you get to go and chase a new dream." Said Tooth who seemed right

But inside the castle, the queen moved the sliver amulet of that had the kingdom's symbol that the king wore. The queen looked up to see the king very depressed that their only son has not yet returned. The queen looked just as sad as he did, then they went to the balcony where a single lantern was there, they looked at each other and the king lifted it off into the air. As the first lantern went into the air, then kingdom then began to glow with more lanterns being lit. It looked like a river of moon light.

Back with the four thieves and Jack, he made a couple of palm size snowflakes, Jack was putting them in the water waiting for the lights to appear, then Jack noticed tiny little light that reflected into the water, Jack looked up at the castle and saw the first lantern.

"All those days watching from the windows," Jack then starred at the castle and the tiny light "all those years, outside looking in," then Jack jumped to his feet and he ran to edge of the row boat, which for some reason each end of the boat has a wooden curved poles, and Jack leaned against it starring at the lonely light then he saw more lights rising "All that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been." Jack starred at the lanterns being taking into the air and it was a wondrous slight "Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight." Then Jack saw the bigger boats letting more lanterns up into the air. "Now I'm here, suddenly I see," then he turned to see more lanterns came up "Standing here, it's also clear, I'm where I'm meant to be." Jack was then looking up to see all the lanterns floating up he starred in wonder.

"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted." Jack then turned to see more lanterns coming off of other boats "And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is knew." Jack sighed happily watching the lanterns float off into the air and Baby Tooth watch Jack feeling happy for him "And it's warm, and real, and bright, and the world has somehow shifted." He then looked up too see all the lanterns go up "All at once, everything looks different," Jack then seemed to realized something and he turned to Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunnymund "Now that I see you." Jack saw them holding lanterns and he noticed North hold and extra lantern in his and he walked up to him sitting down smiling.

"Here, I have something for you guys too." Jack said happily and he took out North's bag with the crown inside and the four thieves looked surprised "Look I know I should have given it to you guys sooner, but thing is I was scared… but I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Asked Jack a little nervous Tooth then pushed the bag aside

"We're starting to…" Said Tooth and North handed Jack the lantern and they lifted them off into the sky

"All those days, chasing down a daydream." Singed a male Australian voice (you can guess who that is) and you see the five lanterns circling each other in the sky "All those years, living in a blur," singed a different male (again you can guess who that is) "All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were." Singed a female voice (again you can guess who that is) the four thieves were looking around them then they looked Jack who was looking up in amazement "Now his here, shinning in the starlight." Jack then pointed to a lantern that was floating down to them and Jack leaned forward pushing the lantern back up "Now his here, suddenly we know." Singed the female voice, Jack was smiling at the lantern he pushed up "That if his here," singed the Russian male voice "It's crystal clear," singed the Australian male voice "We're where we're to go!" singed the female voice and Tooth took hold of Jack's hand and he turned to them and he smiled at Jack and they all singed

"And at last we see the light! And it's like the fog has lifted." The five that could sing, singed together looking at each other "And at last we see the light, and it's like the sky is new." Then you see a lantern floating around the others "And it's warm, and real, and bright, and the world has somehow shifted." Then North, Bunnymund, and Sandy smiled at Tooth and Jack and then they covered their eyes along with Baby Tooth

"All at once, everything is different, now that I see you… Now that I see you…" Jack and Tooth singed together and they were about to kiss when Tooth notice that across from them she saw the two thugs that want revenge on her, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy and she looked to the bag with crown inside then the two thugs went in the forest and she knew they still want the crown

"Is everything ok?" asked Jack a bit worried

"Um… Everything's fine." Said Tooth unsure, then she whispered to North, Bunnymund, and Sandy what she saw

The lanterns were gone, and North and Bunnymund pulled the boat to the sore. And North was the first to talk.

"Look we're really sorry Jack, these will only take a minute." Said North and the four thieves started to walk away with the bag with the crown in it and Baby Tooth squeaked, she sounded worried.

"Everything's alright, Baby Tooth." Jack said trying to calm her down

Meanwhile with the four thieves they saw one of the thugs, he didn't look at them. Then Bunnymund said.

"Hey, we have been looking everywhere for you two." Said Bunnymund like they really were looking for the two then North throw him the bag

"Well here's the crown, no hard feelings and we will be on our-" North then got cut off and him and his friends were leaving they bumped into the thug that has both of his eyes

"Way." Tooth finished nervously looking at the big behemoth thug

"We hear you four found something rarer then a crown." Said the thug evilly and he walked past the crown and the four looked confused

"We want the boy." Said the thug that was behind him and the four of them were now worried about Jack

As Jack heard foot steps coming his way and he signed in relief thinking his friends have returned to them.

"For a second there, I thought you guys ran off with the crown…" He said calming down and but he got worried when he saw the two thugs that hate North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy came out of the shadows

"They did." Said the thug with both of his eyes and he said it evilly and Jack got nervous

"N… no, they wouldn't." Jack said nervously

"See for yourself." Said the other thug motioning his hand to the water, Jack walked closer and squinted his eyes a bit to see a boat and he then saw four figures on the boat, it was North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. Jack was shocked and surprised.

"Guys!" Jack called out to them in worry then thugs then came behind Jack

"Fair trade, really, a crown for the boy with the winter staff," Said the with one eye, Jack turned to them and he looked at them nervously, he tried to pull his staff out but it was stuck in the sling.

"No!" Jack said now scared and he then ran for his life the thug with one eye was holding a bag like North's and they started following Jack, Jack then got his shawl caught on a tree branch and Jack pulled and tugged on his shawl. Then he heard something got hit twice, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack?!" Called out Pitch portending to be worried about Jack, Jack then stopped struggling and walked back and his shawl got unhooked from the tree branch and walked back too see the two thugs knocked out on the ground and Pitch holding a thick stick in his hands panting worriedly "Oh Jack, are you alright?!" Asked Pitch worriedly going up to Jack

"I'm fine… But how did you…?" Jack was lost for words that Pitch found him again

"I followed you, and I saw them attack you…" Pitch seemed terribly worried "Come on, let's go… Before they come too." Pitch said started to go into the forest

Jack looked back to where he saw his friends still surprised that they lied and left him. He then turned to Pitch who put his green lantern down and opened his arms for Jack to hug him and Jack looked sad, like he was about to cry and he ran to Pitch's open arms and cried.

"You were right… about everything." Jack said between sobs and Pitch rubbed Jack's back calming him down

"I know… I know…" Said Pitch calmly and he and Jack started to walk away into the forest going back to the tower

Meanwhile with the four thieves, they were tied to parts of the boat that made them stand up. The boat hit the castle side where guards were, and North, who was dizzy like the others, his hands were tied to the wheel and the crown tied to his right hand. North then said.

"Jack?..." He said dizzy like he and the others then realized where they were

"Jack?!" Tooth called out nervously struggling then the guards saw them and they grabbed them and the crown, pulling them to the dungeon and the three who can talked kept calling Jack's name out and Sandy made a picture of Jack over his head and a hundred question marks and exploitation points too, Phil then heard them and saw them looking worried about Jack and he turned back to the land across the water. Then later in their prison cell they were worried sick about Jack, they out the prison window nervously, then the head guard came and opened the door. The guard looked at them coldly.

"Let's get these over with." He said very dark

"Where are you taking us?" Asked Bunnymund nervous and then they knew what was gonna happen and they gently place a hand on they're own necks.

"Oh…:" Said Tooth nervously

Back at the tower in Jack's room, Pitch undid the last decoration on Jack's staff which then became free and started to fall, Pitch caught it and placed against the wall near Jack's bed.

"There! It never happened!" said Pitch with happiness in his voice, but Jack just looked down at the ground, disappointed, Pitch put the sling that held Jack's staff and he put it in a basket "Wash up for dinner, Jack. I'm making hazelnut soup." Said Pitch about to exit the room noticing Jack still depressed, Jack's hands closed together and Pitch sighed

"I really did try, Jack. I tried to warn you what was out there." Pitch said sadly "The world is dark, selfish, and cruel. If it even finds the slightest ray of moon light… it destroys it." Said Pitch cold and he shut the curtain doors going to the kitchen.

Jack looked up to see Pitch gone; he looked down at his hands again opening them up to see the crumble up sky blue cloth, he then flatted, and it the cloth with the kingdom's symbol on, a silver crescent moon. Baby Tooth placed her small on Jack's shoulder feeling sorry for Jack. Jack glanced at her, and then laid down on his bed with the cloth holding close to his chest, he was so sad. Jack looked up at the ceiling that he had painted, his eyes were half closed looking up at the painted ceiling, then he looked back at the symbol on the cloth again, and he looked at the ceiling again, then he did looked at the cloth again, he place the cloth on his bed sitting up with curiousness. Then his eyes widen in realization when, a tiny little of the painting then turned into the kingdom's silver crescent moon. Then he turned to the other part of the ceiling to see it reappear again. The he kept seeing it reappear everywhere in his room on the ceiling, than he ran to the center of his room looking at his glowing crescent moon ceiling.

He then had a vision of his past, he saw a sky blue and silver moon mobile, and then he saw two blurry figures, which then turned into the painted of the king and queen. Then he got a good look of the baby boy in the queen's arms, and it showed just yesterday him looking in the mirror putting the crown on his head. Then Jack stumbles back, nearly knocking down the drawling desk that was in his room causing the chair and the pencil jar to fall to the ground and it caused a crashing sound, he was panting now knowing the real story of his past and he looked up at the ceiling in realization.

Meanwhile with the four thieves, they were being taken outside, as they walked they saw the two thugs that hates then. They got mad and knocked the guards to the ground, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy jumped and the handcuffs were in front of them instead of behind them, Tooth did the same thing and North grad the guy who was closest to the bars in they're prison cell and then North said giving him a death glare.

"How did you know about him?!" North asked angrily and the thug looked scared

"Tell us now!" Said Bunnymund just as anger as North

"It wasn't us, it was the gray old man." The thug said nervously

"Gray old man…" Tooth muttered and she knew who they were talking about and her eyes widen in realization then the guards grabbed them and they started to take them away and the four of them struggled to get away "No! You don't understand! His in trouble!" They tried to get away but failed

"Jack?" Pitch said a little worried and heard the crash and started up the stairs "Jack what's going on up there?" Pitch going up the stairs and in Jack's room he was still in shock from just finding out the truth Pitch was almost to Jack's room, then Jack came out, he pushed his curtains to the side and he was standing in the door way, Jack still looked shock holding his staff in one of his hands

"Are you alright?" Asked Pitch still a bit worried

"I'm the lost prince…" Jack mumbled under his breath is surprised Pitch rolled his eyes not hearing what Jack said

"Please speak up, Jack. You know how I hate the mumbling." Pitch said sounding very annoyed and Jack looked anger

"I am the lost prince! Aren't I?!" Jack said with anger in his voice glaring at Pitch with anger and Jack stood up straight, and Pitch looked shocked on how Jack found out "Did I mumble father? Or should I even call you that…" Jack said coldly, Pitch quickly had to think and he walked up the stairs.

"Jack, do you even hear yourself?" Pitch said playfully "Why would you ask yourself such a ridicules question?" Pitch standing in front of Jack about to hug him and Jack just pushed him away angrily

"It was you?! It was all you!" Jack said not wanting to be near him again and Pitch looked down at him angrily

"Everything I did was in order to protect you." Said Pitch angrily through his teeth, Jack then shoved Pitch out of his way and started go down the stairs "Jack?!" Pitch said angrily

"I spent my entire life, hiding from people who'd use me for my powers." Jack said with anger he rushed down the stairs

"Jack!" Pitch said again not getting his attain

"When I should have been hiding, from you!" Jack pointing his staff at Pitch who was almost at the bottom of the steps near Jack

"Where would you go?! They won't be there for you?!" and you see North, Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy struggling

"What did you do to them?!" Jack asked worried about his friends and the four thieves looked out a window to see hunging area and four roped on it, and a man hold more rope so Tooth doesn't fly away and they got worried more

"Those thieves will be hanged for they're crimes." Said Pitch coldly and it shows Pitch and Jack back in the tower again

Jack gasped in horror "No…" Jack looked horrified and Pitch walked over to him calming him down

"Now, now… it's alright, this is as it should be…" Pitch said calmly standing in front of Jack and he was about to pat Jack on the head till Jack grabbed his wrist tightly

"No!" Jack said angrily glaring at Pitch "You were wrong about the world," Pitch then began to struggle nervously "and you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my powers every again!" Jack said with anger and Pitch got free and stumbled backwards knocking down the mirror that was behind him and the mirror the fell down and shattered on the ground, Jack was quiet and looked anger and started to walk to the balcony window to leave forever. Pitch seemed surprised of Jack, and he glared at Jack and he the muttered.

"You want me to be the bad guy, fine, I'm the bad guy." Pitch said with darkness in his voice

Meanwhile the four, they were still struggling but they knew that they were almost there. They then looked at a little table and they noticed a familiar glass unicorn. They looked ahead and the door was slam shut, then the guards and the thieves turned to see the side door shut and the door behind them.

"What's this?!" Asked the head guard he turned back to the door he was in front of and knocked his fist hard against it "Open up!" then the little slide on the door opened to the drunk woman on the other side

"What's the password?" Asked the drunk short woman and she shut the slide

"What?!" the head guard asked confused

"Nope."

"Open this door!"

"Not even close."

"You have three second to open this door!" Yelled the guard and he non of the other guards or the thieves notice a hook coming down and picked up two guards from the that were watching the thieves and when the two went up the others looked up well all expect the head guard, "One…" then the other two guards were about to say something till the side door opened and two giant hands grabbed their heads and pulled them in "Two…" then the head guard turned to only see the handcuff thieves and they just smiled innocently "Three…" as the guard looked confused the thug with an apron one and a metal helmet that cover his entire face and had a frying pan in his hand and he hit the back of the guard's head and the guard fell unconscious to the ground.

"Frying pans! Who knew, right?!" Said Tooth with happiness that they're dead then they turned behind them and the guards crashed the door from behind them and they ran for Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy

They followed the backer thug to the side door and kept running for they're lives, the thug also got the handcuffs off of them in the process. Then as the guards ran after them, the mime thug stopped them, the guards looked confused, then the mime thug looked left and the guards looked the same way and saw a huge thug running towards them and the guards screamed a girly scream and then the thugs ran them over.

North, Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy ran out with some other thugs ran out to a court yard. And they saw hundreds of guards race down the stairs, they were scare. Then the hook man pulled then to his side.

"Head down," He said moving his down

"Head down!" North said and they all did what he did

"Arms in,"

"Arms in," Tooth said and they did that too

"Knees apart!"

"Knees apart! Wait knees apart?" Said Bunnymund confused and then the four of them were then lunched into the air over the court yard and they were screaming in horror and they closed their eyes, then they stopped flying in the air and opened they're eyes to see they're in the sleigh and Phil in the sleigh.

"Phil? You brought them here?" North asked a bit surprised

"Thank you…" Tooth said kindly and Phil just smirked

"No really mate, thank you, I just been feeling that this whole time we've been miss understanding each other this whole time that this…" Bunnymund saidn and he realized that Phil looked annoyed "Your right let's just go." and Phil took the ropes and told the reindeer to go, the four thieves turned to see guards come out and shooting arrows at them. Then Sandy noticed more guards coming up from the upper right, and the others noticed too and they looked ahead and which was a dead end. And they got worried.

"Phil?" North said sounding worried and they were getting closer to the edge "Phil?" he said again then the reindeer jumped off the "PHIL!" all four of them said and the sleigh went in the air and over a house landing on the ground with a thud, already on the stone bridge. And North took the wheel. "Alright guys, let's see how fast these reindeer can really run. HEYAH!" North and the reindeer went really fast and into the forest and then the reindeer pulled the sleigh closer to the tower, they hopped off the sleigh and ran to the tower.

"Jack let us in!" Tooth called up and she was hovering in the air and she can see the balcony window closed, they got worried and Bunnymund and North started climbing the tower but then they heard the balcony door open and a end of a rope was thrown down to them, Tooth and Sandy flew up and Bunnymund and North climbed the rope when they came in the dark room Tooth said.

"Jack, I thought we never see you again." Tooth said a bit relieved till they looked at Jack tied to the ground with a white cloth tied around Jacks mouth and they got worried and Jack looked worried and he seemed to be trying to tell them something, Pitch then came out of the shadows wearing his winter coat he was right behind them and stabbed they're sides quickly and deeply, making sure in only a few minutes they'll be dead they fell to the ground in pain. Jack looked horrified and he struggled to get to them and his staff was lying right next to them.

"Now look what you done, Jack." Pitch said looking at the four thieves disgustedly he then looked back to Jack "Don't worry, Jack, our secret will die, with them." Said Pitch with a cruel smile on his face and walked over the badly injured bodies, Jack kept trying to get to them, he the moved the long chain that was tied to Jack's hands "And as for us," Pitch picking up the staff and pulling Jack and Baby Tooth saw from under the table and quickly flew to help Jack "We will go somewhere, where no one will ever find you again!" Pitch pulling Jack to the excite under the floor Baby Tooth then flew to Pitch pulling the side of Pitch's sleeve to try and stop him but Pitch saw her and grabbed her and tossed her hard against the wall and Baby Tooth lied on the ground nearly lifeless, Pitch pulled Jack to the secret exit and Jack was still struggling "Jack, really," Jack struggling pulling away from Pitch "Enough already!" Jack was still struggling "Stop fighting me!" Pitch said with anger and Jack fell to the ground and the cloth on his mouth fell to this neck and he was panting and glaring at Pitch.

"No! I will not stop for every minute of the rest of my life. I will fight!" Jack said with anger and Pitch looked enraged "I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Jack still panting and he calmed down a little "But… if you let me save them, I will go with you." Pitch looking like he doesn't believe him

"Frostbite, no…" Moaned Bunnymund in pain and Baby Tooth slowly stood up weakly

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape… Just let me heal them, and you an I will be together, forever. Just like you want, everything will be the way it was before. I promise…" Jack said looking scared for his friends and Baby Tooth looked shocked that Jack would give up his freedom to save someone's else life "Just like you want… Just let me heal them." Jack looked up at Pitch with begging eyes

Pitch then chained the four thieves to the wall they were still in pain.

"Incase you get any ideas!" Pitch whispered to them in anger Jack then ran to them with his staff in his hand

"Guys?!" Jack said in worry and he looked at they're wounds "Oh… I'm so sorry guys, but you guys will be fine." Jack was about to heal them they kept trying to get Jack to stop trying to help them "I promise you guys, you just have to trust me." Jack said worriedly

"Jack… we can't let you do this…" Bunnymund said weakly and in pain and Jack went over to Tooth

"And I can't let you guys die…" Jack said sadly looking like his about to cry

"But if you do this… then you will die…" North said weakly and in pain too

"Its gonna be alright…" Jack whispered sadly and he was about to use the staff

"Jack wait…" Tooth interrupted Jack and he looked down at her and they were about to kiss till Tooth said "North… Now!..." She said weakly and North then used a shard of the broken mirror and used his last bit of strength he has he used it to quickly slice the staff in half and the top part of the staff flew to Pitch's feet

"Guys… what?" Jack was surprised and shocked on what they did and Jack's hair and eyes turned brown and his skin became normal

"No!" Pitch said in horror, he the ran to the other part of the trying to fix it himself but failed miserable

"What have you done?!" Pitch said and he looks at his hand and it turned into an old man's hand "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Pitch looked weak and looked like and old man, his hair turned white and his skin is grayer then before and he looks really old, he throw the useless staff on the ground and he ran over to the shattered mirror and to see he looks like an really old man.

"NO!" Pitch said in horror pulling the hood of the winter coat very close to the top part of his head feeling weaker by the second he didn't notice he was walking backwards near the balcony window, Baby Tooth grabbed a part a part of the staff and holds it up and Pitch trips and falls backwards out the balcony window "AHHHHH!" Pitch screamed in horror as he fell out the window, and then all that was left off Pitch was his winter coat and some black hit the ground, and was gone forever.

Jack was just shocked and then he turned back to his friends.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Stay with me guys!" Jack was worried trying to keep them alive they opened their eyes weakly "Look at me, stay with me you guys!" Jack then grabbed the top part of the staff but it didn't work

"Jack…" Tooth said weakly and Jack was near tears "You were our new dream…" She said weakly and the others nodded slowly and weakly

"And you guys were mine…" Jack said sadly and then they closed they're eyes for the last time and he just looked at them sadly and he knew that, that was the last thing he would ever hear from them again he the cried, as his tears landed on Tooth's, Sandy's, North's, and Bunnymund's cheek.

Then where the tear hit they're cheeks it glowed a tiny bit, then their wounds glowed neon blue. Jack stared in wonder as the light flowed across the room in amazement. Then the light vanished and he was about to check they're wounds till Tooth moaned a bit and started waking up and so did the others.

"Jack…" She said weakly

"Tooth?!" Jack said getting happy that they're alive

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for burnets?" Jack the smiled happily and laughed a little and he hugged them and the sun came through the balcony window and the room brighten up, Jack then pulled away and Jack then kissed Tooth and she kissed him back

Meanwhile at the King and Queen, the queen was reading and the King looked out the window wondering about they're son, then a guard came in looking surprised. And then the king and queen ran to where they lifted off the lantern, they looked at each other worriedly and pushed the door opened. They saw brown hair and eyes Jack with the four thieves. Jack looked nervous and the queen walked up to him, she then placed a hand on Jack's cheek and smiled a broken smiling knowing that is her baby boy, Jack also smiled a broken smile. And they hugged each other, the king walked up and Jack looked at his _real _father, then he went behind Jack and joined the group hug and the sunk to their knees and they were all smiling. Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy smiled at them, then the King and Queen looked at them and held a hand out four them, they thought they were being shacked but they were pulled down to join the group hug.

"Well, you can image what happened next." Tooth narrate with happiness and you see the kingdom celebrating "The kingdom rejoiced! After their lost prince has finally returned!"

"The party lasted for a week… and to be honest, we don't remember most of it…" Said North honestly and you see the hook man playing the white piano

"Dreams came true all over the place, like him, he became the most famous pianist." Bunnymund pointed out and the man's golden hook got a paper stuck on his hook and when he tried to get it off the hook flew off and hit the ugly woman in the head and then her helmet flew off and she held the gold hook confused "And this gal… She found true love." And she turned around to see a handsome man wear her helmet, then you see the mime thug portending to be pulling a rope "And that guy… Well we assume his happy, he never told us other wise…" then Phil was in the middle of two rows of guards and they held up frying pans instead of swords and Phil walked through them proudly "Thanks to Phil crime disappeared in the kingdom like over night," then he saw a guard just came in the line and Phil looked at him angrily and the guard holds out a green apple "And so did most of the apples." Baby Tooth was with children and they were feeding her "And Baby Tooth, never really changed." Then the child returned Baby Tooth to Jack and she flew to Jack's cheek rubbing her head against it and Jack was wearing different cloths and they were more prince like and Jack smiled warmly and was wearing the crown and the king and queen came over and hugged him

"At last, Jack was home, and he finally had a real family. He was a prince worth waiting for. Beloved by all, with all the grace and wisdom his parents had to offer be fore him." Said Tooth and Jack walked over to a little girl who and handed him a flower and he put the flower in her hair and she hugged him and he hugged her, but Jack's crown was gone off of his head and he waved good bye to the people. Then he realized his crown was gone "We tried going back to our normal names but everyone still called up by our nicknames, but we stopped thieving and turned it all around." Tooth said and he held his hand out for Tooth and the others to returned his crown to him, Tooth hold up the crown out of reach "But I know the real question is… did me and Jack ever get married?" Jack then grabbed Tooth and dipped her and smiled at her

"Well, I'm pleased to tell you, that after years, and years, and years! I finally said yes." Narrated Jack and you see Jack and Tooth kissing and you see the kingdom with dozen of lanterns in the air

"Eh hm…" Tooth said a littled annoyed

"Alright! I asked her, but it was years later." Admitted Jack

"And it was perfect!"

"And we all lived, happily ever after." The four who can talk said that and Sandy appears in front of you waving good bye.

**The End**


End file.
